Paper Angels
by EasyCo
Summary: Dear Mother...' It started with one letter, that caught the attention of the world. A family of four brothers and a sister, torn. 101st, with a new 'mission'. Drama, Action, Adventure, Love, Lust and Angst... BoB characters, not mine!
1. The Medic

"_Medic! Medic! Jesus Christ I need a medic over here!"_

"Hey… I think he's part of F Company…" A low whisper came from a man.

"F Company? Jesus… I guess we are really scattered." The other man groaned, moving a hand to scratch underneath his helmet. "Well, get him on his feet, we haffta' keep moving."

"Yes sir." An arm came around the medic, helping the fallen man onto his feet. "Y'all right there buddy?"

"Nggh… wh-where am I?" He looked up to the sky, only to see the sky engulfed in darkness. Every now and again, bright flashes, with sounds of machine gun fire in the distance.

"Shit, you're in Normandy. Don't you remember a thing from dropping in?" The paratrooper shifted the medic's weight as the two moved.

"No… not really."

"Well then, I can't tell 'ya what's really going on, but you're only lucky sob to be alive."

"Thanks." The medic replied. He felt his head throbbing, his body ached, and he began to wonder how exactly he landed.

"You got a name?"

"Rick, Rick Thomas."

"Well nice ta' meet cha' Ricky, call m-"

The private was cut off as the man in front of him signaled them to drop, and they did just that.

"Sir, what's going on?"

He didn't answer, only made another signal for the private to remain quiet and still for the time being. Rick had a hard time trying to stable himself in a crouching position, everything seemed as if it were spinning and crashing into its surroundings. _'Fuck… I can't stay like this for much longer…' _The medic thought to himself as he watched the man in front give them the 'clear'.

"Stokes, how is he holding up?"

Stokes, the private that had been helping Rick along the way gave a small shake of his head. "He's kind of out of it, sir."

"Let's get out of this mess, and see what we can do about it." Winters stood, motioning for the two to follow.

"Easy there Ricky." Helping steady the man once more, they were off into the darkness.

--

'_Dear Mother,_

_If it wasn't for the bravery of Chase Stokes, and Richard Winters, I could not exactly be writing this letter to you. I think back on that day, and wonder if things were different, what would of changed? I don't mean to write on such a horrible subject, please forgive me, but I still lay awake at night, mulling it over and over again in my mind. I'm sure you've heard great news about what they are calling 'D-Day', I hope you keep some of the news articles so I am able to read them when I come home. _

_How is everyone back home? Is father still in need of help with the farm? I always suggested him asking for help from the neighbor boy Timmy, but he would retort and tell me the 'damn boy didn't have his head on his shoulders'. It makes me chuckle to think back, it's almost been two years now, that I've been gone. Is Elizabeth alright? I hope she doesn't miss me as much as I miss her. Tell everyone I'm doing well, and that I'll keep writing._

_With Love,  
Rick'_

"Hey buddy 'ol pal! Whatcha writing there?" Stokes peeked his head over Ricks shoulder.

"A letter to home." The medic gave a small shrug and watched as the private snatched it from his hands.

"Ooo… who is this Elizabeth babe in your letter?" He made a kissy face towards Rick.

"It's my sister." Rick rolled his eyes, taking the letter back and stuffing it into an addressed envelope. "Do you think I'll have time to get this mailed off?"

"Eh, beats me. Winters said we'll be shoving off soon anyway, saying we gotta take some shit town from some Krauts." Stokes dug into his pocket and retrieved his pack of cigarettes.

"Easy Company!"

"Shit, looks like it's go time already." The private shoved the pack into his front pocket and sighed. Ever since they entered France the 'missions' and 'operations' seemed endless as they pushed the Nazi forces back.


	2. The Joker

"_Hey asshole! Wake up already! You free load'n son of a bitch!"_

"Take it easy there bud!" The private chuckled, scratching his head. Private Jon Thomas bounced along with the other men in the back of the truck. It made it's way down a twisted cobble road, into some back countryside town in France. Names of these places were never remembered unless it was clear to a man that it marked something important to him.

"Hey Thomas you've been pretty quiet lately." One of the soldiers chuckled, adjusting his rifle in his lap.

"I'm just deep in thought, don't worry your pretty little head Cooper." Jon gave a wink and chuckled with the other men that had seen him. In truth… Jon couldn't stop thinking about battle. The trouble of war was seemingly jabbing him with horrible thoughts of encountering the enemy. Basic training was a breeze for the private, he actually enjoyed all the physical work that was required of them, and being that he worked on the farm all day before he joined the Airborne forces it had seemed to of helped him in the long run.

"You? In deep thought? Did ya hit your head hard enough when you jumped?" The men bursted into a roar of laughter and Jon couldn't help but break into a toothy grin.

"You know Cooper, I think you're right!" The second eldest Thomas brother stood up and threw his arms up in the air. Which caused another fit of laughter to explode from the truck.

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN PRIVATE!" A voice boomed from the truck behind their own. An angry officer scowled towards private Jon. Within that instant Jon's face turned white and he sat right back down, folding his hands into his lap.

"Damn. Renners is some ass." Cooper replied under his breath as he watched Officer Renners still glaring towards their truck. "Can't he see that you were entertaining us?" The blonde chuckled and smiled towards Jon. "Don't worry about that old ass man." Cooper reached a hand forward, patting him on the shoulder.

--

_Dear Ma,_

_I hate it. This whole being a soldier thing is worse than I could of ever of imagined. The officers are sure tight around here, the food stinks, and the weather is never anything you could count on. At least back at home the food was great and the weather was beautiful, just like you Ma. I want this war _

_to be over with, so I can return home and work on the farm with dad, and like he said I would… I do regret dropping out of high school. Maybe one of the worst things I ever did. _

_Did I mention that I'm being transferred to another company? I'm no longer part of Charlie company, but they are going to send me to Easy Co. Good news though, that's where Rick is! Ha, that son of a gun got scattered in the wind just like the rest of us! Can you imagine? Well tell Pa and Liz I say Hello!_

_P.S.- I got something for ya!_

_Love,  
Jon_

"Shit! Shit! Oh god… Oh fu-"

"Would you quit fucking around and call for a damn medic already!"

'_Medic! Medic!'_

Cooper ran towards Jon Thomas, grabbing him by the collar and yanking him away from the scene. The private was still in awe at what had unfolded before them, at what _he_ had done. The blonde private sat his friend down, holding him down by his shoulders.

"Jonny! Get a hold of yourself dammit! It's not your fault!"

Though, Jon thought otherwise.

"I-I shot him! F-fucking shot… Renners… oh god…" The private was reaching towards Cooper, pulling at his uniform. Cooper leaned into towards his friend, pulling the shaking soldier into his embrace.

"It's okay."

Later that evening Captin Renners died from his wound to the back of his neck. Even though it was friendly fire from Jon Thomas that had killed Renners, no one had blamed him at all. Well, not Cooper at least.


	3. The Sharp Shooter

'_We can't go on like this forever! Don't you understand that? It's just… not working out. I'm sorry Edward…'_

"Sometimes I wonder if she was truly sorry or not."

"You have to let it go though Ed, you can't have her on your mind all the time." Shifty responded to the other sharp shooter. Edward and Shifty had become great friends in basic, the two of them had a good aim and strong bond.

"I changed myself for her, and I was an idiot for thinking it would work." Edward grunted and removed his helmet.

"Well you've told me about her, and from the sound of it she wasn't worth your time. Honestly, she forced you to become catholic because she didn't like your families religion? That's just strange…" Shifty shook his head and sighed. "Just strange…"

"It's not like my family believes in anything anyway…" He began to trail off, remembering what his mother spoke to him about religion.

"What do you mean by that?" Powers raised a brow in question.

"I'm actually not even too sure… I know my parents aren't from America, but they won't utter a word about where they are from or who they use to be." Edward bit his lower lip, scowling a bit as he did so.

"Eh, I wouldn't let it worry you, you'll find out someday I'm sure."

"Maybe."

"Well look who it is! Rick Thomas!" Shifty stood up from the pile of rubble that him and Ed had found their selves comfortable in. "Hows your head treating ya?" Powers asked the tall medic that approached them.

"Hey, I'm fine." Rick's lips curled into a soft smile as he glanced towards his younger brother. "I'm worried about him."

Shifty chuckled and adjusted the strap of his rifle and smirked. "Oh he'll be fine, just thinking about you know who." He ran a hand back through his brunette hair and passed Rick. "I'll catch up with you two later." Giving a short wave.

"It's Marie, isn't it?" The medic questioned.

"Yes…" Edward knew he couldn't put it past Rick, not this time.

"There isn't much advice I can give you, just don't be stupid and dwell on it all day. I don't need to patch up a brother."

_Dear Mother,_

_Jon and Rick are doing fine, and I'm well also. We've been on the move for sometime and it's hard for me to write, so I apologize in advance if you don't hear much from me. I'm more than positive that you know that your cooking is missed, and honestly it is! I miss coming home to the smell of good food and comfort from our family. Oh, some of the boys in our company have never been to the midwest, so I figure after the war, maybe we could have a few of the boys over for a nice dinner. _

_I'm sending a few pictures along with this letter. The first one is our company, I know that you gave the first one to Liz to keep, so this one is for you and dad. The second picture is a photograph of the Alps, we haven't seen them yet but I heard once we get close to Germany we will be able to. It's very beautiful here, and I wish you could see it. Tell Elizabeth I love her dearly and if you could, tell Marie hello. _

_Take care!_

_With love,_

_Edward_

"Mother will enjoy the photos you sent her." Rick said, a cig hanging loosely from his lips.

"Yeah… h-hey! When did you start smoking?" Edward scowled to his older brother.

"Calm down already, it's just something that helps calm my nerves." Exhailing and letting the smoke pass through his mouth, meeting the air.

"I see…" The sniper was a very simple man, and didn't need to do 'certain' things to help him through life… though what he wanted most, was Marie.

"Quit thinking about her."

"I can't, I'll always love her." The man chuckled lightly and smiled.


End file.
